its_always_veggie_bone_lebowski_party_knucklesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Second Steel Ball Run Race (The Cars 3 Race)
"Aw god my leg"-King Kai Ultron The Second Steel Ball Run Race is the 7th arc in Yu Yu Hakusho: Diamond Is Unbreakable. This arc begins on 1789 and ends on 1890. Story The Gang Get to the starting point of the race meeting the both 3 kings from the kimera and kakai "where were you oga boogas when we were fighting the sjw's?" Kuwabara asked. "We were doing the exact same thing." Raizen replied. Funny Valentine appeared On screen and was about to explain the rules. "Now if your not familiar with this which some of you already are, the second sbr race will start right here in japan and will end at the musashi temple in the sjw universe. Now i know it might sound like a pain but the winner or winner's of this race will receive the 7 sensui emeralds and may use it to what ever way they would like to use it. The amount of members a team will be able to have is 10. If one team has the amount over the sensui emeralds i will not be responsible for the actions of said team. Now are you ready kids??" Funny Valentine finished. The heroes decided to split up into different teams with johnny and gyro giving some assistance. The race was from japan to europe to mexico to chile to columbia and to san diego and so on and so fourth. Everyone finished the kakai and went on to the kimera. There most competitors faces struggle with defeating demons. Yomi used his punch to clear all demons. after going from new york to comic can they reached the last stage which was the sjw universe. When entering there were more sjw's then before. "the fucks with this?" yusuke asked. "it seems some new sjw has rizen the virus making more normies" jotaro replied. Then out of no were a blast that was very similar to vegeta's final explosion occured. Many lifestyles were taken out and beaten except for johhny and gyro. then they realized it was because of an abilty only jill stien would have which was "the recounting". Jill stein appeared threatening them to be part of the virus so she could get the emeralds. "Never... Johnny Lets Go!!!" Gyro screamed ready to be put in battle. Johnny and Gyro used there super spins to take out kill stein but unfortunately she used her recounting attack again wiping out gyro and causing his fake death. "GYRO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Johnny screamed. Johnny pulled out tusk act 4 and performed the super spin taking out stein once and for all. Johnny finished the race making it to the musashi temple when suddenly valentine apeared. "Johnny, I know you won fair and square but i need these emeralds to fix this world. I know you want gyro back but it would be greater for this world to be fixed again instead of bringing back a lifestyle. Please I'm begging you.". Johnny started crying not knowing what to do shot valentine due to his intention. Johnny got the sensui emeralds but it turns out you cant bring someone back to life with them. The only way to do this was to go to the world that never was. Johnny called upon skull knight and k'nuckles to assist him when entering. They could however open the portal to the world that never was with the sensui emeralds. Our heroes take of to explore the lost world. Category:Arcs